Lists of the Monolith Productions members
Monolith Productions is an American game development studios based in Kirkland, Washington. And it parents with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment The original founder of Monolith Productions were line-up groups in 1990's and were changing line-up groups in earlier 1999. Comprising a total of 50+ persons, The second generation will also 30+ assistant person were works on 2000's between 2010's. Some original founder members have left the studios in the process during the development lifetime, As of 2019, The development studios consists of original founder of whom current line-up groups constitute. Foundation Members Founder Line-Up Groups * Nicholas Newhard * Matt Saettler * Ken Silverman * Peter Freese * Daniel Leeks * Mark Dochtermann * Jay Wilson * Craig Hubbard * Kevin Kilstrom * Terry Hamel * John W. Anderson * Eric Klokstad * Rick Welsh * Brian Waite * David Brickley * Jim Dosé * Cassano Thruston * James Ackley * Jason Hall * Guy Whitmore * Greg Whitmore * Daniel Bernstein * Mike Cody * Daniel Bernstein * Aaron Carlson Monolith Production Line-Up Groups 1 Blood Team Designed and Developed by Monolith Productions Project Leadership ;Game Designer :Nicholas Newhard ;Project Manager :Matt Saettler Programming ;Build Engine, Editor, and Tools by :Ken Silverman ;Additional Tools :Nicholas Newhard :Peter Freese ;Lead Programmer :Nicholas Newhard ;Game Programming :Daniel Leeks :Peter Freese ;Network Layer / Setup Program :Mark Dochtermann :Nicholas Newhard Level Design/Game Tech/Game Detailer Level Design Jay Wilson, Craig Hubbard Additional Level Design Kevin Kilstrom, Nicholas Newhard, Terry Hamel, John W. Anderson (uncredited) Artist Department Lead Artist Kevin Kilstrom Additional Artwork Terry Hamel, Eric Klokstad, Rick Welsh, Brian Waite, David Brickley Character Modelling Kevin Kilstrom Music and Sound Department Sound Engine Peter Freese, Jim Dosé Sound & Music Development Cassano Thruston, James Ackley, Jason Hall, Guy Whitmore, Greg Whitmore, Daniel Bernstein Music Composed by Daniel Bernstein, Guy Whitmore Additional Music by Mike Cody, Loudmouth Blood Theme by Daniel Bernstein Performed by Steve Bryant, Doug Fullington, Vernon Nicodemous, David Stutz Additional Vocals by Celeste Voice Actors Voice Talent Stephan Weyte (as Caleb), Jason Hall (as Tchernobog / The Voice) Language Translation Cultist Language Developed by Daniel Bernstein Cinematic Animation Department Cutscenes, Writer Craig Hubbard, Jay Wilson Cutscenes, Art Director Kevin Kilstrom Cutscenes, Modeller / Animator Aaron Carlson Lead 3D Artist / Animator Aaron Carlson 3D Animation Derek Bentley, Peter Arisman, Benjamin Pierre, Scott Thurman, Phillip Ulberg, Brian Waite 3D Coordinator Paul Renault Website Design Blood Internet Site (Www.Blood.Com) Spencer Maiers, Paul Butterfield, Adam Ketola, Kevin Kilstrom, Craig Hubbard Quality Assurance Team Quality Assurance Lynne S. Dayton, Jim McAvinew, John Hurst, Mike Cody, Rodd Karp, Wyeth O. Johnston, Isaac Barry, Gary Pope, Kevin Bailey, Michael Caine, Matthew T. Allen (uncredited) Lead Analyst Leonard Salas Producer GTIS Producer / Lead Atmosphere Monger Rick Raymo Special Thanks To Special Thanks Helen Newhard, Francine Kilstrom, Lauren Johnson, Tamara Leeks, Lisa Sheets, Cynthia Freese, Evan Stein, Rick Raymo, Jason Pratt (aka Pailhead), William Mull (aka Phoebus), Cho Yan Wong (aka Tempest), Kyosho, Geoff Stratton, Matt Hayhurst, George Broussard, Scott Miller, Joe Siegler, Richard Gray, Andrew Blevins, Evie Raymo May Special Thanks Jace Hall Special Thanks (monolith.txt) Gods of Blood Jason Hall (MESSIAH), Craig Hubbard (CROWEATER), Jay Wilson (SHADE), Mike Dussault (GUTTERMOUTH), Scott H. Pultz (PULTZAR), Spencer Maiers (MR. ELITE) Archangels of Blood Daniel Leeks (SHADOW), Nathan Hendrickson (DOGMAN), Matt Hayhurst (DETHDEALER), Paul Butterfield (MAI), Israel Evans (WOOD) Monolith GREETS to our friends at their many companies LucasArts, Hipnotic Interactive, Microsoft, 3D Realms, Eclipse Software, GT Interactive, Mindscape, Broderbund, Zombie LLC, WhizBang!, The Silvermans, Activision, Reality Bytes, Nvidia, 3dFX, Rendition, Enix, HappyPuppy, SEGA, Nintendo, NEC, Intergraph, SoftImage, Maxis, Accolade, MGM Interactive, Kinesoft, Tusker Corp., Takarajimasha, Computer and Net Player, Computer Games Strategy Plus, KALI, TEN, Mpath, DEC, Bad Animals, Wallace Creative, Intel, OGR, NANI, The Future Crew, Renaissance, Remedy, Strategic Simulations, Inc., and TRITON.